xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Johnson
A bird came down the Walk - Since as long as she could remember, Mariah has always listened to the birds. They told her such wonderful things, the Blue Jays chatty, the crows gossips, the songbirds scatterbrained. But most importantly, they always told her the truth. They told her things that adults lied about. They whispered to her, frighteningly, the ways of the world and the possibilities of the future. She didn't know what to make of them sometimes, but she always took their advice. They whispered to her of fantastical things, of magic and wonder. The birds, she learned, were very wise. As she grew up, she listened to the birds' advice. She also became obsessed with the truth they told her, and ensured that others knew the truth as well. When she was a child, this meant being the kid who told others that Santa didn't exist, the Tooth Fairy wasn't real, and not everything taught in class was really what happened. She got in a lot of trouble, but she never said anything about the birds. When she got older, she turned her efforts toward journalism, from writing for school papers to a degree in college. During the course of her career, she met Brice Anderson. They remained together for eight years, then divorced on amiable terms. Anderson, though no longer married to Mariah, still greatly admired her determination and often helped her out over the last few years. On the dawn of her thirty-seventh birthday, the birds stopped talking to her. They still chatted in their own whistles and songs, they still came to her when she called, but she could no longer understand what they were trying to tell her. Shaken, Mariah nonetheless threw herself into finding out why. And getting her powers back. He did not know I saw – Mariah grew up the oldest sibling of two, loved but not often understood by her parents. She had few friends until she realized no one liked a big mouth, especially a big mouth that was usually right. It took her until college to get it just right, friendly enough to get along with colleagues, associates, and sources, but not enough to let them get too close. That distance helped contribute to her divorce, she knew, but breaking the habit seemed an impossible task. She can often, she is told, come off as bitchy. She has a bad smoking habit, the reporter's knack for being nosy, and is well-versed in self defense techniques. He bit an Angleworm in halves Throughout her career, Mariah has relied on the birds to steer her down the right path. They they were always right, the things they led her to were not always normal. She developed a reputation for the stranger cases no one else seemed to pick up on, the odder deaths and unexplained happenings no one else was looking at. Without the birds to guide her, her focus has gone more conventional, although her reputation as remained the same. She still, however, leans toward the strange and bizarre. Wherever the truth is, she's determined to find it. Mariah's powers were never something she was able to explain, though she never really tried. It was something, she knew, that happened inside her head. The birds spoke, and she listened. She listened, and so the birds spoke to her. She wasn't crazy, she knew that much, although she would come off as crazy if she had ever told anyone where the truth she knew came from. He research tells her there's more out there than what she knows. She's come to London, with the assistance of her ex-husband, to find out what happened to her abilities, and how to get them back. Everything she's researched has told her the answers are here. Now she just has to find them. And ate the fellow, raw Brice Anderson - Her ex-husband and London native; Brice is a well-established freelance journalist and often assists her when it comes to getting the connections she needs. He's often cheerful when she's serious, friendly when she's cold, the life of the party when she's struggling to be in it. He never quite understood what she was keeping from it and it hurts that she's never told him, but he still hopes that one day, she might tell him. Damion Johnson - Mariah's younger brother. A computer technician, his not-so-legal hobby of hacking has assisted Mariah on many occasions. And he unrolled his feathers gals And rowed him softer home – Mariah Johnson is an original character. Salli Richardson-Whitfield is her PB. All poetry found in her journal is written by Emily Dickinson. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:The London Mysteries